


vagrant child

by birdhymns



Series: run from what you knew [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche-centric, Nonbinary Character, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree' hangs over your head like a raised axe.</p><p>(Or, an attempt to tie some threads of plot into a story of overcoming self-doubt and finding a place to be.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	vagrant child

**Author's Note:**

> I basically ran with one thought inspired by surfacage's comic, but into the past, along with a few other thoughts had. There's ramblings attached to these bits on Tumblr (along with the one other fragment I have for this idea), but since it'll come out chronologically here, I (hopefully) won't need them.

You dream of flying.

Not on a Pidgeot’s back, or a Fearow’s, or any other. _You_ fly. You spread your wings out and you soar above and through the clouds. The water freezes against your skin, but you’re invigorated rather than sapped, and your joy rises even higher.

The dream comes to you erratically throughout the years, and every time you wake you wonder when you’ll be part of the world above again.  
-

When the professor invites you to work with him directly you can’t believe your ears.

“Sir–are you certain about this? There must be others far better suited for such a task–”

He shakes his head, as kind as when you first met. “I need people with drive, Blanche. And there’s no one as dedicated as you are to understanding evolution. We still know so little about it…” He grins. “Well, I don’t have to give you the spiel.”

You tilt your head in silent acknowledgement of his praise. You’ve discussed with him many times, why some evolved and others didn’t, the possible factors, including humanity. But you hesitate, saying, “I’ll think about your offer, Professor. Thank you,” before standing to leave.

His voice catches you. "It could be a good place to get that fresh start you wanted, Blanche.”

It could also be a terrible place to fall from, you think. But you don’t say it, only nod.

You’re certain he already knows.

-

Eventually he invites you to the lab to give you an idea of what you you’d be working with. There’s already a handful of techs hard at work, despite the sun still lingering beneath the horizon. There’s all the equipment you’d ever need, kept behind carefully cleaned glass and steel. Professor Willow lets it speak for itself.

Its argument is quite compelling.

But you’re still uncertain. “I still don’t think I’m the right choice, sir. Research is one thing, but leading a large group of people toward a specific goal–” your voice cracks, and your Vaporeon leaps onto your shoulders to nuzzle your cheek. You’re fractionally calmer as you ask, “How do I know, when I’m going too far?”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but…” He reaches into his pocket and offers Vaporeon a treat, chuckling when he promptly jumps back into your arms. “Listen to your partners when they’ve got something to tell you. They love you too much to let you stray.”

‘Or,’ you think, scratching along Vaporeon’s fins, 'love might bind their tongues.’

But before you can reply there’s two voices, just a beat after each other. “Professor!”

They clatter to a stop before him. They must’ve been running a while. The handful of seconds it takes for them to catch their breath gives you time to take them in, the dirt caked onto their boots, and the pleased expression on the professor’s face.

“Good timing, you two. Did you find everything?”

“Yup!” One snaps a thumbs up. “Couple Machoke and Kadabra, just like you asked.”

“Excellent.” To your surprise he turns to motion to you, then each of them in turn. “Blanche, Spark and Candela. They’re going to be leading the other teams. Spark, Candela, Blanche is the one I told you about before. They’ll be in charge of research into evolution.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.” You give the professor a wry look, but he just grins in response.

“A maybe I’m hopefully swaying to a yes, then.”

Spark takes it in stride and shakes your hand firmly. “They ‘nd their, right? He and his for me. It’s nice to meet you.”

His smile stays on his face even when you pull away, and unlike so many other smiles, you feel his pleasure’s genuine. So you’re honest when you nod say, “Likewise." 

When he withdraws his hand it’s to offer one finger to Vaporeon, who sniffs once before pressing his head forward. Your shoulders dip down and you breathe. He’s always had a good sense of people… though some days you still think he mixed you up with someone else.

"You got a full team, right?”

Candela’s eyes are expectant when you meet them, and force of habit draws your hand to your waist. “I do. I suppose you want a battle.”

“When Trainers see each other, right?” The grin you get is a toothy one, and Candela lopes off with an easy grace despite going backward. “Come down to the gym when the prof’s done with you, we can have some fun then!”

Professor Willow chuckles when the sound of steps fades away. “Well, I suppose there’s no better way to see whether the gym can hold up to an earnest fight.” You’re instantly curious, and it must show, because when he looks at you he says, “She went through the Indigo League. Spark as well.”

“I should show you the fight sometime.” Spark taps his temple with a proud look. “It was an awesome day.”

You nod absentmindedly in response. Of course Professor Willow’d pick strong folk for this. And while a first impression isn’t much to go on, you think you have the rough shape of them.

Perhaps you couldn’t rely on love of you as a check, but the strength of numbers…

You turn to the professor. “Can I give you my answer after the fight, sir?”

You have to be sure.


End file.
